The Bard's Tales: Children of the Earth
by BuggyQ
Summary: Richard, Kahlan and Zedd discover that evil doesn't always come with magic and sadistic sidekicks. Sometimes it's much more banal.
1. Chapter 1

The Bard's Tales: Children of the Earth

Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I had a story I was working on, and then Reckoning happened. And somehow that other story lost steam. There was one element of Reckoning that I thought was glossed over a bit too much (okay, there were a lot of things—could they have crammed anything else into that episode?). The one that hit me was how Kahlan was able to keep going until Shota confirmed to her that Richard was alive. So here I am, writing this out of my system. Consider this a hint of a backstory to that part of Reckoning, though it stands on its own. This takes place somewhere after the events of my The Blessed Sun, which was somewhere after Mirror.

We're back into BuggyQ's House of Angst again—not as grim as Promethean Heat, but not the fluffy-bunny Blessed Sun.

Disclaimer: Kahlan, Richard and Zedd are not mine, and I'm far more likely to make money off my mad tapdancing skilz.

************************************************************************

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kahlan asked as they stood just inside the treeline at the edge of the small valley that held the town of Varden.

Richard frowned. "We need supplies, Kahlan. Why are you so nervous?"

Kahlan gave him a look. "Because in the last month, we've entered towns twice, and both times--"

"You worry too much, Kahlan," Zedd interrupted, reluctant to remember the events she was thinking of.

"Which may be part of the reason we're all still alive," she said pointedly. "Look, why don't we just check out the situation first? One of us can go in, make sure it's safe, and come back and get the others."

"But I was looking forward to a hot breakfast," Zedd said. "When was the last time you had bacon?"

Kahlan glared at him, then said, "I can be in and out in no time. You'll still get your breakfast." She turned to Richard. "Humor me."

Richard looked at Zedd, then shrugged. "If that's what you want, Kahlan."

She nodded, and set off immediately, and Richard watched her go with a vaguely uneasy feeling.

"If I starve before she gets back, it's on your head, Seeker," Zedd said sourly.

"Maybe she's right, Zedd," Richard said. "It doesn't hurt to play it safe, and there's something weird about this village."

Zedd frowned. "I've been to Varden before. The people there are good and kind. They have no love for Darken Rahl," he said.

Richard shook his head. "That's not what I mean. There's something missing. It's a bright summer day, the weather's fine, but…" He trailed off, and Zedd looked at him closely. Richard took a few steps toward the town, looking down into the valley where Kahlan was still visible, walking purposefully toward the collection of small dwellings. Richard shook his head again, turning to look back at Zedd. "I don't know. I can't put my finger on it, but Kahlan's right."

"I think you might be on to something," Zedd said slowly, looking past him, and Richard turned back to look. Kahlan was approaching the first building, and a woman had come out and was running toward her. Kahlan stopped, and the woman ran up and flung herself at Kahlan's feet, her arms around Kahlan's legs.

"What the--?" Richard said, and started toward the town, Zedd at his heels.

Kahlan had extricated herself from the woman's grasp and was listening and watching her closely as she spoke. "--and he's not the only one! There are five others, and that's just from our village," Richard heard her say as they came up. "Please, you have to help us!"

"We'll do everything we can," Kahlan said reassuringly.

"What is it?" Richard said. "What do they need help with?"

Kahlan turned to him with a troubled expression. "It's her son," she said quietly. "He's missing. There have been six children taken from this village. No one knows where they've been taken."

And Richard finally realized what it was that had made him uneasy. There were no children to be seen anywhere.

**********

It didn't take long for the rest of the village to find out they were there, and that they'd offered to help. Zedd's breakfast was a feast, but it was interrupted by one villager after another pleading for them to find their son, their daughter, to protect the children that were still there. "I won't let my boy go outside anymore," one woman said. "What kind of life is that for a child?"

What struck Richard was how hopeful they all were, despite there being little reason for hope.

"I know you'll be able to help us, Seeker!" a man named Henry said. "My Elric wants to join the Resistance when he's old enough. I'd be proud to have him fight for you."

Richard thanked him, but he was troubled. _What if I can't get them back?_ he thought.

"So this has been going on for three months?" Kahlan asked another villager, a woman named Rayna, whose son was the first taken.

Rayna nodded tearfully. "Bran's only seven! Why would anyone do such a thing?"

Richard looked at Zedd questioningly, but Zedd shook his head imperceptibly.

"I don't know, Rayna, but we'll find out," Kahlan said. Richard noticed she was being careful in what she promised. _She's afraid the children are dead, too_, he realized with a sick feeling.

After several hours of questioning villagers, Kahlan finally convinced the people of Varden to let them have time to develop a plan. When they were finally alone in the small tavern, Richard turned back to Zedd. "So why is this happening, Zedd?"

Zedd shook his head. "I don't know, Richard. There are any number of dark magic rituals that require a child. It could be any of them."

"But it has to be Rahl, doesn't it?" Richard said. "Who else would be this cruel?"

"We'll find out for certain when we find them," Kahlan said grimly. "And I have an idea of how to do that."

"How?" Richard said.

Kahlan looked up at Zedd. "We let them take another child."

"What?!" Richard exploded. "Are you crazy?"

She shook her head. "Not one of the village children, Richard." She looked steadily at Zedd, and after a moment he seemed to realize what she was suggesting. "Can you do it, Zedd?"

"Do what?" Richard said, irritated. "Would one of you tell me what you're talking about?"

"I can, Kahlan, but it would take a great deal of power," Zedd said slowly. "Are you sure you want to try this?"

"Try--?" Richard started to say, then looked at Kahlan, his eyes widening. "You're going to turn her into a child?" he said to Zedd, who nodded, still looking at Kahlan.

"I don't want to risk losing any more of these children," Kahlan said, "and we need to find out who has been taking them. When they take me, then I can confess one of them, and--"

"And maybe get yourself killed!" Richard said.

"You can stay close," she said reasonably. "If it looks like I'm in danger, you can come to my rescue."

Richard still looked reluctant. "I don't like--"

"I could come with you," came a voice from nearby. "I could help."

Kahlan turned to see a young girl, no more than ten, standing next to the back door of the tavern. She had dark hair, and equally dark eyes with a defiant look in them.

"We can't let you do that," Richard said gently.

"Why?" she asked. "If you're going to go as a child, how is that any different from my going with you?"

"Because I'd be going with my powers as a Confessor," Kahlan said. "I know you want to help, and I'm grateful for it, but--"

"But I'm just a child, right?" the girl said bitterly.

"That's not what I was going to say," Kahlan said quietly. "I wouldn't allow any of the villagers here to come with us."

"Amelie?!" a voice came from outside the tavern. "Where are you?" There was a faint edge of hysteria in the voice.

"I'm in here, Mother," the girl called instantly. "It's all right. I'm only talking to the Mother Confessor." She turned to Kahlan. "Don't tell her what I said! Please!" she whispered quickly, and the desperation in her voice was palpable.

A woman burst into the tavern and ran to where Amelie stood. "Don't do that to me!" she said, holding the child close. "Why do you keep frightening me so?"

"I'm sorry, Mother," Amelie said, and she did sound sorry. "I was only telling them about Galen. It's my fault he's gone," she said to Kahlan.

_Galen was the last boy taken_, Richard thought, dreading finding out what had happened.

"It's not your fault, Amelie," Kahlan said kindly. "It's the men who took him. Can you tell me anything about them?"

Amelie shook her head, and the desolation in her eyes was heartbreaking. "I was playing with him--hide and seek. I was hiding in the woods--I know I wasn't supposed to," she said for her mother's benefit, "but he was always so good at finding me, no matter where I hid. I thought…if I hid in the woods, he'd have to give up. But he came after me." She looked up at Kahlan tearfully. "It is my fault! It is!"

_No wonder she wants to help_, Richard thought.

"Oh, Amelie, don't--" Kahlan said, reaching out to her, touching her gently on her shoulder. "If things had been different, if he'd been the one hiding and you were the one taken, would you want him to feel like this?"

Amelie looked up at her, tears running down her face, then slowly shook her head.

"All right, then, you need to put your feelings aside for now, and focus on what you can do to make things better. I do need your help," Kahlan said, and Amelie's face brightened slightly. "I'll need clothes, for when Zedd changes me. Can you help with that?"

Amelie nodded, pulled from her mother's arms and pelted out the door. Her mother followed, but turned at the door to look gratefully back at them. "Thank you," she said.

Kahlan nodded, smiling, and the woman left. Kahlan turned to Zedd and Richard, and the intensity of her look was unnerving to Richard. "I will find that boy," she said.

_And what will she do if we can't?_ he thought.

**********


	2. Chapter 2

The Bard's Tales: Children of the Earth

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kahlan, Richard and Zedd are not mine. Everybody else is, especially the children. Which would make my mother delighted beyond belief, if they were real. Sorry, Mom...

************************************************************************

A few hours later, they were back in the tavern, and Amelie seemed to have recovered. She was chattering to Kahlan about what she had found for her to wear. "I also brought a little pack my mother made for me. You can take your dress with you--that way when you change back, you'll have it with you."

_Boy, am I glad __she__ thought of that_, Richard thought fervently.

"Thank you, Amelie. You've been a great help," Kahlan said. She turned to Zedd. "All right, Zedd. I'm ready."

"You're sure about this?" Zedd said. _Because I'm not_, he added silently.

Kahlan nodded resolutely. "I don't see any other options. These people have already tried everything else." She smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I will worry, Kahlan," Zedd said emphatically. "I have good reason to. We don't know anything about what we're getting you into."

"Promise you won't do anything stupid," Richard said.

Kahlan raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it," he persisted. "You won't be able to fight your way out of trouble the way you normally would. I want you to be careful."

"I will, Richard. Now let's get going," she said pointedly to Zedd.

The wizard sighed, and raised his hands. "This may be a bit uncomfortable," he said. Kahlan squared her shoulders and nodded. Zedd began chanting, the words passing too quickly for Richard to really get a sense of them. The wizard's hands spread apart, and a globe of glowing light filled the space between them. It grew and he shifted his hands to send it floating toward Kahlan.

Kahlan looked apprehensive as the light moved toward her. It reached her and then spread around her, surrounding her with a golden halo. Her eyes widened and Richard watched in amazement as she shrank before his eyes. _No, she's not shrinking_, he thought. _She's really getting younger_.

Zedd was still chanting, but he sounded slightly strained. Kahlan winced slightly, then frowned. She was almost a hand shorter than Richard now, and still getting smaller. The glow intensified, and Richard finally had to look away, the brightness hurting his eyes.

Richard looked back when Zedd stopped chanting. The wizard sat down heavily in a chair, staring at the little girl standing in front of him, her white gown draped loosely over her and pooling around her feet. Her blue eyes were even more prominent than normal, dominating her small face.

Kahlan grabbed at the top of her dress as it threatened to slip off completely. "Um, Amelie, could you help me?" she said, and her voice was so different from her usual rich alto, Richard found himself smiling stupidly at her. "What?" she said to him, and it came out almost as a squeak.

"You make an adorable child," he said, grinning.

She frowned at him, and though the face was different, the expression was unmistakable, even down to the two little lines she always got on her forehead when she was annoyed with him. "Turn around, you two," she said, and Richard had to fight down a laugh at the sound of her using her commanding tone in that high-pitched voice.

Richard looked over at Zedd as he turned his back to Kahlan. Zedd looked tired, leaning heavily on the table beside him. "Are you okay?" Richard asked him.

He glanced up, then nodded wearily. "I won't be much help to you two for a while," he said. "That's no easy spell."

"Well, let's hope she's right," Richard said, "and this all goes perfectly."

"Richard, when has anything we've ever done gone perfectly?" Zedd said.

"Okay, I'm ready," Kahlan said from behind them, and they turned to find her in a blue dress. Amelie was looking appraisingly at Kahlan. Richard noticed that Amelie was now a shade taller than Kahlan, which explained why the dress fit Kahlan rather loosely.

"I'm sorry the shoes don't fit better," Amelie said apologetically.

"Don't worry, I won't be wearing them that long," Kahlan said. "A day at most, right, Zedd?"

Zedd nodded.

"Then we need to move fast," Kahlan said. "Amelie, I need you to tell me where Galen was when he was taken."

"I can show you--" she started, but stopped when Kahlan shook her head. "But I--"

"Amelie, just tell me," Kahlan said.

Amelie gave her a rebellious look, then sighed. "I'd hidden in a little hollow just west of Farmer Eldon's barn. Galen had gone past me, no more than a stone's throw, I think."

Kahlan nodded. "Then that's where we start. And hope that the hunters haven't gone to look for game somewhere else."

**********

It was well past midday, and still no sign of anyone. Kahlan had gone far beyond where Amelie had sent them, without even a hint that there was someone watching, let alone an attempt to grab her.

_And what if they never do try?_ she thought. There were at least two other villages within a day's walk that would have other children. There was no way of knowing where the kidnappers would strike next. _We could look for months and never find them_.

She heard the snap of a twig behind her, and turned, expecting to find Richard about to suggest they try another spot. But it wasn't Richard.

"Don't run," the man said menacingly. He held a sword in one hand, and a coil of rope in the other.

_Be careful what you wish for_, Kahlan thought wryly. She stepped back, and felt two hands clamp down on her shoulders. "He said don't run, missy," the man behind her said. "Children are meant to do as they're told, aren't they?"

Kahlan squirmed in his grasp, trying to free a hand, but he held her with an iron grip. She fought down the fear that surged within her when she realized how helpless she was. _No_, she told herself sternly, _you are not helpless. Small, yes, but not helpless._

"Bring the rope, Ray!" he shouted, then yelped as Kahlan stomped hard on his instep with her boot. She was able to wrench one arm free, and grabbed his wrist, letting her power flow the moment she had hold of him.

And Kahlan was stunned at how different it felt. _Stupid! I should have remembered what it was like Confessing a man when I was this small_. She felt as though she were being turned inside out, and she felt consciousness slipping away. She was dimly aware of the man holding her as her legs gave way. "Protect me," she whispered.

Richard ran, not caring that he was leaving Zedd far behind. He dodged through the trees, hoping he hadn't been too far away when he heard the man yell. _I should have stayed closer to her_, he thought, furious with himself, even though Kahlan had been the one who suggested that he and Zedd might be scaring away potential kidnappers.

He skidded to a stop in a small clearing. Kahlan was lying motionless in the center of the clearing, looking impossibly small. There was a man standing over her with a drawn sword, and another man circling him warily. They both looked over at him in surprise.

"Get away from her!" Richard said, drawing his own sword.

"Damn it, Bors, what is wrong with you?" the one who didn't have Kahlan said. "Kill him, get the kid, and let's go!"

"You can't have her, Ray," the other one said. "I have to protect her."

_She Confessed him_, Richard realized, and turned his attention to Ray. He edged toward the man, knowing he couldn't be allowed to escape, or their whole plan could fail.

"Protect her?" Ray said. "How about protecting us? You know what'll happen if we show up emptyhanded." He looked hard at Bors, keeping his sword at the ready. "I'm not leaving here without the kid," he said, and Richard prepared to step in.

But before Richard moved more than a step, Bors let out a yell and charged Ray. Ray hesitated for an instant, and that was enough. He fell with a sword through his gut.

Richard stepped backward as Bors turned toward him. "Easy there, Bors. I'm on her side," he said, gesturing at Kahlan, and he felt a flutter of uneasiness when he realized she still hadn't moved.

"I have to protect her," Bors said again, moving to stand between her and Richard.

"That's good," Richard said. "I'm grateful to you. But you need to let me check on her now."

"No!" Bors said, raising the sword again. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"She's already hurt! Look at her!" Richard said desperately.

Bors turned, looking down at Kahlan, then he looked back up at Richard, clearly confused. "But I have to protect her…" He jumped, raising his sword again as Zedd finally stumbled into the clearing.

Zedd raised his hands placatingly. "I'm not here to hurt anyone," he said quickly.

"At least check on her yourself," Richard said, realizing Bors was never going to let him close to her as long as she was unconscious. "We'll stand over here," he added, backing to the edge of the clearing where Zedd stood leaning against a tree, breathing hard.

Bors watched them warily, then stepped back to where Kahlan lay, and knelt next to her. "My lady?" he said gently, touching her shoulder tentatively.

Richard held his breath, trying to decide how long he could stand to leave her there before he threw the plan out entirely and took Bors down. "Zedd, can you--?" he whispered.

Zedd shook his head. "I couldn't enchant a fly right now, Richard," he whispered back. "Don't worry, she'll come around soon." _I hope_.

**********


	3. Chapter 3

The Bard's Tales: Children of the Earth

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kahlan, Richard and Zedd are not mine. I'd be happy to rent out my original characters for day labor, however. This one's a longish chapter...

************************************************************************

Richard paced back and forth at the edge of the clearing, glaring at Bors. Then Kahlan stirred slightly, and her eyelids fluttered. "What--?" she said, and the sound of her voice, even in its 8-year-old child version, was like music to Richard's ears.

"Kahlan?" he said. "Are you all right?"

"It's…I'm okay," Kahlan said, turning her head to look over at him. But she was still lying there limply, Richard noticed uneasily. "What are you doing over there?"

Richard nodded at Bors, who was still hovering over her. "Bors there is taking your protection very seriously."

"Oh!" she said, looking back at her newfound protector. "It's okay…Bors?"

"Command me, my lady," he said immediately.

"You can trust Richard and Zedd," she said. "They won't hurt me. Stand back, please."

Bors immediately stood and stepped away from her, but he kept his sword at the ready.

Richard ignored him and ran to Kahlan's side. "What is it?" he said. "What's wrong?"

Kahlan struggled to sit up, but before Richard could help her, she gave up and lay back tiredly. "I'd forgotten what it was like to Confess someone at this…age," she said, trying to figure out how to talk about her status without confusing herself entirely. "It was harder than I remembered."

Zedd sighed. "That's it. We're calling this off. I won't--"

"No, Zedd," Kahlan said before he could continue, and she tried to sit up again. Richard helped her. "I'm fine. See? It just takes me a little longer to recover, that's all. I can do this." She looked up at him and then back at Richard. "Please. This might be our only opportunity. We can't leave those children."

Zedd sighed, knowing she was right. _But it doesn't mean I have to like it_, he thought grimly. "Fine. But I want you to sit here till you're fully recovered. Understood?"

She glared at him. "Zedd, I'm not a--" she started to say, and then stopped, looking annoyed at the grin slowly spreading across Richard's face. "Oh, you know what I mean!"

Richard decided discretion was the better part of valor, and turned his attention back to Bors. "Where were you going to take her?" he asked.

Bors narrowed his eyes at Richard, then looked to Kahlan for guidance. "Answer him," she said impatiently.

"There's a man who's paying a bounty for kids. Small ones. Twenty-five pieces of gold each," Bors said.

"Where are the children who you've taken before?" Zedd asked.

Bors shook his head. "I don't know. The man paying the bounty wouldn't tell us his name, and he'd only meet us in a clearing an hour's walk from here. He wouldn't even say what he was doing with the children."

"When are you supposed to meet him next?" Richard asked.

"Tonight," Bors said. "That's why we were trying to get you, my lady. It's gotten really hard to find children. You were the first we'd seen in days."

"Tonight," Kahlan said, relieved. "Thank the spirits. We can still make this work. Bors, I need you to take me to this man. I want you to behave exactly as you would if I hadn't Confessed you."

Bors frowned. "I don't think this is a good idea," he said. "I don't trust him. You'd be in danger. And he'll be suspicious if Ray isn't there."

"Bors," Kahlan said patiently, "we have to get those children back. I need you to do this for me. You can tell him Ray was killed in a bar fight."

"Okay," Bors said, but he sounded unconvinced. Then he looked uncomfortable. "We always brought the children tied up--they always squirmed so much, it was easier that way. He'll expect the same with you."

Kahlan's face went white. She swallowed, then nodded.

"Kahlan, no," Richard said, knowing her fear of being bound. "You don't have to--"

"Yes, I do," she said, looking up at him again, and if he'd thought she looked like a child before, he'd been wrong. Her vulnerability in that moment showed him exactly what she'd looked like when she'd been that age for real.

_This situation just keeps getting worse_, he thought, watching as Bors retrieved the length of rope from Ray's body.

"What is it?" Zedd asked Richard quietly.

"Not now," Richard whispered, turning away so Kahlan wouldn't hear. _It's bad enough she has to go through this. I don't want her to have to tell the story again._

"Let's get going," Kahlan said, and climbed to her feet. Richard noticed she still seemed a little unsteady. "Bors, take us to a spot close to where you meet this man. I don't want to risk him seeing us before we're ready, but I…" she trailed to a stop, then began again, "…I'd rather wait a while before you tie me."

"Yes, my lady," Bors said. He took hold of her arm gently and set off through the forest. Richard noticed that he set a slow pace. _He's not convinced she's ready, either. Good man._

"Richard," Zedd said after Kahlan was out of earshot. "Tell me. What's going on with Kahlan?"

Richard sighed, looking after her. "Come on, I'll tell you as we go. I don't want her to get out of my sight."

Zedd nodded, though he was regretting not having the opportunity to rest a little longer himself. _I hope we don't get into trouble too soon_, he thought. _I don't like feeling this feeble when Kahlan and Richard might be in danger._

Richard glanced back at him as they walked. "Kahlan's fine physically, or at least she will be. But the situation is going to be hard on her. When we were with Renn before, while we were trying to take him to Thandor, he tried to run away. When I threatened to tie him, Kahlan got…strange," he said, remembering the look of near panic she'd gotten. "She wouldn't let me do it. Later, Renn got her to tell me what it was. When she was young, her father treated her badly--very badly. He forced her and her sister to Confess people for him. And if they refused, he'd tie their hands." _And worse, I'll bet_, he thought. She hadn't said more than that, but she hadn't had to.

Zedd shook his head sadly. "I had no idea. I'd just assumed she'd grown up with the Sisters of Light. No wonder she's so--" he started to say, and then stopped, reluctant to continue.

"So what?" Richard said, frowning.

Zedd looked down at him. "I think you've noticed that Kahlan doesn't trust easily," he said.

Richard nodded, smiling wryly. "That's putting it mildly. Yes, I see what you mean."

"This situation isn't exactly helping with that issue, either," Zedd said. "Let's both keep an eye on her. She'll need our support before this is over, I expect."

The hour's walk flew by, or at least it seemed that way to Kahlan. She was grateful to Richard and Zedd for keeping silent through most of the trek. Her nerves were ragged enough already, between her adjustment to being this small again and the strain of Confessing Bors. The last thing she needed to expend energy on was convincing them she was okay with what she'd be facing soon.

_Especially when you know you aren't okay with it_, a rebellious part of her thought. Her growing fear threatened to break free when Bors came to a stop at the crest of a hill, but Kahlan buried it ruthlessly.

"Down there," Bors said quietly, gesturing down toward a bend in the river that flowed down out of the hills that rose in the distance. "I think he had to cross the river to meet us, but I can't be certain. He was always there before us."

Zedd and Richard caught up with them, and they all crouched behind a tumble of rocks, looking down toward the meeting place. Richard shook his head, frustrated. "He picked the spot well. There's nowhere we can get even close without being seen."

"At least he isn't here yet," Zedd said.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Richard said. "We need to stay out of sight, just in case. Damn, I don't like this." He turned to Kahlan again, having to remind himself yet again to look down instead of at eye level. "You'll be on your own, Kahlan. Zedd and I will have to follow at a distance, if this guy is as paranoid as Bors thinks. We can't risk him realizing we're on his trail."

"I know," Kahlan said. "If he's on his own, I'll Confess him. And if not, well…" She took a deep breath, then looked up at Zedd and Richard, trying to appear more confident than she felt. "Either way, they'll end up taking me to where the children are. Once I'm there, I can either find a way to get them out, or I can get out and find you, and we can free them together."

Zedd shook his head. "That's a chance I'm not willing to take. What if you can't get free? No, I want more insurance than that. Here," he said, fishing something out of a pouch at his belt.

Kahlan held out her hand, and he dropped a small stone into it. "What is it?"

"As long as you have that with you, I'll be able to find you," he said. "Keep it somewhere safe, where no one will take it from you. That way, even if we lose your trail--"

"Excuse me?" Richard said, raising an eyebrow.

"--we'll still be able to follow," Zedd finished without missing a beat. He looked archly at Richard, who glared back.

"Lose her trail," he huffed. "As if! More likely your magic will go haywire than I'd lose a trail."

"My magic--!?" Zedd said indignantly. "A wizard of the first order does not have magic go haywire!"

Kahlan smiled, knowing they were putting on an act for her benefit, and grateful to them both for it. She put the stone in her shoe. _It can't be any more uncomfortable than they already are_, she thought wryly.

"It's getting close to sundown," Bors said reluctantly. "If you still want to do this, we need to go soon. Or we could just leave?" he added hopefully.

Kahlan shook her head, worried that if she spoke her voice might quaver. _Spirits_, she thought, _I shouldn't be this rattled. It must be Zedd's spell affecting me somehow. If I'd known being turned into a child again would __feel__ so much like being a child again, I'd never have been able to do it. _She took a steadying breath and held out her hands to Bors. _Well, at least I won't have to fake being terrified_, Kahlan thought, fighting back the panic she felt as Bors tied her wrists together. It took every bit of self-control she had to keep from ordering him to stop.

"Are you okay?" Richard said.

_Stop __asking__ me that_, she thought. "I'm fine," she said tightly. It only got worse when Bors tied her feet as well, then looked down at her apologetically as she lay on her side.

"We usually had to put a gag on, so the children wouldn't make noise," he said. "But maybe you could pretend to be unconscious--"

"That's a good idea," Richard said quickly.

Kahlan looked steadily up at Bors. "It makes sense. But I think you should do the gag anyway, Bors. I don't want to put you in danger by doing anything out of character."

Bors looked over at Richard appealingly, but Kahlan didn't give them a chance to argue. "Now, Bors." _Before I lose my nerve_, she thought. He knelt next to her and pulled out a grimy handkerchief. He tied it tightly around her mouth, stuffing part of it in so she couldn't make a sound. _You didn't need to be that thorough_, she thought, finding it hard to breathe through her nose with her heart pounding.

"Go, Bors," Richard said. "Let's get this over with as quickly as we can."

Bors nodded, and scooped up Kahlan as though she were a feather. He set off down the hill with her draped over his shoulder.

Richard watched them go, and Zedd put his hand on his shoulder.

Kahlan tried to let herself go limp as Bors climbed down the hill, but she found it hard. Every step sent her breath whooshing out as his shoulder dug into her stomach, and the gag made it hard to catch her breath. _It'll be over soon_, she told herself. _Just hang on a little longer._

"Stop there!" a man's voice called from somewhere ahead of them. "That's far enough. Where's Ray?"

"He's dead," Bors said. "Got himself killed in the last tavern we went to." He lowered Kahlan to the ground, and she forced herself to keep her eyes closed.

"That's too bad," another man said off to her left. "What was it, a woman? Or money?"

"Both, I'll wager," a third man said, and there was laughter around her. Kahlan felt her heart sink as she realized there was little hope of her being able to end this now, not with so many men to deal with.

"More money for me," Bors said, and Kahlan was proud of him for playing his part so well.

"I'm afraid not," another voice said, much closer, and there was a sickening sound, followed by the thud of a body falling near her head. Kahlan's eyes shot open, and she found herself staring into Bors' eyes.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

_No!_ she thought. _I'm so sorry, Bors. This was all my fault_, she tried to tell him with her eyes, but the life was already draining out of them. _Oh, spirits, I'm all by myself now_.

"Why'd you do that, Carrick?" one of the other men said. "Bors was okay."

"I didn't buy his story about Ray. And he only brought one. Hardly worth the risk we took coming out here," Carrick said, and he bent down and grabbed Kahlan's arm, squeezing it and rolling her to her back. "So you are awake," he said. "Well, at least you're a good find. You'll do good in the mines. The small, wiry ones always last longer." He smiled at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Kahlan's fear vanished in an instant, and all she felt was anger. Whatever Bors had done, he didn't deserve to be killed without a thought like that. She pulled her legs up and drove them into Carrick's knee.

He let go of her arm with a snarl of pain, then grabbed the front of her dress, pulling her up. "You'll regret that," he said, and backhanded her across the face.

And Kahlan's world went mercifully black.

**********


	4. Chapter 4

The Bard's Tales: Children of the Earth

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kahlan, Richard and Zedd are not mine, and I'm no chemical engineer, so any errors in the composition of dragon's breath are purely for the sake of the story.

This is also my very small tribute to the children of Aberfan. _Bwyson i mewn dangnefedd_.

************************************************************************

Zedd nearly had to tackle Richard to keep him from charging down the hill after Kahlan when they saw Bors fall. Zedd actually did have to tackle him when they saw one of the men hit Kahlan.

"There are five men down there," Zedd hissed, holding Richard down. "Given what just happened to Bors, what makes you think they wouldn't kill Kahlan before you were halfway down this hill?"

Richard finally stopped struggling after that. He looked up at Zedd, gritting his teeth in anger, and finally nodded. "Okay," he said. "Okay. You're right."

Zedd got up, looking down the hill at the departing group of men, at Kahlan's small form slung limply over one man's shoulder. "We stick with the plan," he said. "Kahlan's stone will lead us to them, and when the spell wears off, she'll be able to help us get the other children out. But as long as she's a child, she's vulnerable."

Richard nodded, but he was finding it hard to restrain himself. He looked hard at Zedd. "I am never letting her do anything this stupid ever again," he said. "And I'm not letting you help her do it. Understood?"

"Richard, if she ever tries to do anything like this again, she'll have to go through both of us," Zedd said, and started down the hill after her.

**********

_Dennee_, Kahlan thought, and opened her eyes. She had to be near. Their father always took her back to--

But the man in front of her wasn't her father. He reached forward, and Kahlan found herself cringing away, but he only pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Have you learned your lesson?" the man asked harshly. "If you try anything--running away, not doing as you're told, anything--you'll be punished. Is that clear?"

Kahlan nodded, remembering now where she was. Or at least where she'd been. Now she was in a room, lit by several lanterns, and there were several men behind…_Carrick_, she thought. _They called him Carrick_. The men behind him were dirty, covered in black dust, even on their faces. Carrick had said something about a mine, she remembered, but her train of thought was interrupted as Carrick cut the ropes at her wrists and ankles and pulled her roughly to her feet.

"Take her down to the others. She can start work in the morning," Carrick said to a man behind her. He took her arm and led her to an opening in the wall behind him. It led into a rough-hewn tunnel.

"Come on," the man said, yanking her arm. They went deep into the tunnel, lit only by the lantern the man carried. They came to a larger chamber, with several tunnels opening off it. In the center was a small cage, filled with sleeping children.

_Thank the spirits_, Kahlan thought. _At least they're still alive, and I know where they are._ She curled her toes around the stone in her shoe. _And now Zedd and Richard do, too._

The guard opened the cage with a key. "Get in there," he said, shoving Kahlan in.

Kahlan fell to her knees as the gate clanged shut behind her. She looked around at the children, who had woken up. "It's all right," she said. She glanced back at the guard, who was retracing their steps back up the tunnel, leaving them in darkness. "I'm here to help you," she whispered.

"Help us? How?" a boy said.

"I have friends who know where I am now," she said quietly. "They'll be coming to get us out. Is Galen in here?"

"No," a girl to her right said. "He ran away this morning. This is the first time they haven't brought him back by the evening."

"He's escaped before?" Kahlan said, impressed.

"Yes," the girl said, and there was a tone in her voice Kahlan didn't like. "The last time, they hurt him. I don't know what they'll do if--" She stopped. "They might have caught him already."

Kahlan's heart sank. _Please_, she thought. _For Amelie's sake, let him still be alive._ "It will be okay," she said with a confidence she didn't quite feel. "What's your name?"

"I'm Merete," the girl said, "and that was Elric speaking a moment ago."

"From Varden," Kahlan said.

"Yes!" Elric said. "Did my parents send you?"

"They did," Kahlan said. "Along with the rest of the people of your village. Who else is here?"

"I'm Bran," another boy said, "and Merete's sister, Roma, is here, too. And Hayley. That's all of us from Varden."

"And I'm Ardeth, from Barrowdale," another girl said. "There are four of us from there, me, my brother Dale, Sylvie and Cleo."

"And two of us from Hareton, just upriver. I'm Marcus, and my brother Nils."

"There were also four of us from Walming," a girl's voice came out of the darkness, from the back of the cage.

"Were?" Kahlan said, dreading her answer.

"The other three died last week. A cave-in," she added. "They send us in when the adult miners won't go. And into the smaller spots they can't get to."

"That's Callie," Elric said quietly. "She and the other three from Walming were the first ones here. They'd been here for months."

"So they've been forcing you to mine?" Kahlan said, horrified. "What are they mining?"

"Coal," Merete said. "They're using it to make dragon's breath. Then selling that to Darken Rahl, or anybody else who'll buy it."

So Rahl was involved, though not in the way Richard had expected. _Evil doesn't have to be as obvious as Rahl_, Kahlan reminded herself. _Ordinary men are perfectly capable of great evil, too._ "I'm so sorry, Callie. I wish we'd--" she started to say, but stopped, knowing it didn't matter. "I'm sorry," she finished. "But we're going to get you out of here soon. When my friends--" she started to say, then stopped, gasping at a sharp pain in her head.

"What is it?" Merete said.

"I don't--" The pain hit again, and Kahlan bent over, pressing her head into the floor, hoping the cold of the stone might help. _It's the spell_, she thought, finally realizing what was happening. _It's wearing off. Thank the spirits it lasted this long._ "It's all right," she gasped, and her voice sounded different already.

"What's happening?" the boy said.

"It's a spell," Kahlan said. "I'm actually…quite a bit older than you are." She winced again, but it seemed to be getting easier. Her clothes, however, were starting to cut into her. She struggled out of the dress and the shoes, moving as quickly as she could. _Now all I need is--_

_Oh, no_, she thought. _My pack. They must have left it behind_. She groaned in frustration. _Thank the spirits it's dark_.

There was a scuffling sound from up the tunnel. _Oh, not now_, Kahlan thought. _If the guard sees me like this…_ "Quick!" she whispered. "I need to hide." She scrambled to the back of the cage. "Get in front of me, and don't let the guard see me if you can help it." She huddled at the back of the cage, shivering from the cold of the cave.

"Mother Confessor!" a voice whispered from nearby. "It's me! Amelie!"

"Amelie!?" Kahlan said, horrified. "What are you--?"

"Amelie?" Elric interrupted. "How did you get here?"

"I followed them, when they brought the Mother Confessor," Amelie said. "Is that you, Elric?"

"Yes," he said. "How did you follow them?"

Amelie's voice carried a shrug. "It wasn't that hard. They were too busy looking for adults following them to notice me."

"You shouldn't have come," Kahlan hissed, crawling past the children toward the sound of her voice. "It's too dangerous! If the guards see you--"

"It's okay," Amelie said. "They didn't. And I thought you might need this." Kahlan heard a muffled sound near her. "It's your dress."

Kahlan sighed. _I can't possibly stay angry with her now_, she thought wryly, feeling the dress press against her hands. She put the dress on quickly, grateful not only for her modesty's sake, but also for the warmth.

"Here are your boots, too," Amelie said. "And I have your daggers."

"I should be furious with you," Kahlan said. "But I could kiss you right now."

"Just promise you'll put in a good word for me when we get back to my mother," she said, and for being as brave as she obviously was to get this far, she sounded awfully nervous.

"I promise," Kahlan said, smiling in the dark.

"Is Galen here?" Amelie said, and Kahlan winced, not wanting to be the one to tell her.

"He escaped today," Elric said. "We think he got away."

_Bless you_, Kahlan thought, grateful to him for leaving it at that. _And it might be true. I hope._

"Oy!" the guard called down from the tunnel, "what're you lot doing down there?" There was a wavering light approaching.

"Amelie!" Kahlan whispered. "Give me the daggers, and get into one of the other tunnels. Hurry!"

Kahlan felt the handles of her daggers pressed into her hands in the dark, and heard Amelie scurry away. _Please let my aim be true_, Kahlan prayed. _If it is, we might be able to get out of here without Richard's help_.

**********


	5. Chapter 5

The Bard's Tales: Children of the Earth

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kahlan, Richard and Zedd are not mine. If you're not here for mindless fanficfun, go away. There is a long and ugly history of using children for coalmining. So that part is real, anyway. And kids are always tougher than adults think.

************************************************************************

The light was getting closer. "You know what happens when I have to come down here," the guard said, and he appeared in the tunnel opening, the light glowing on his face. "Who are--?" he started to say, then stopped with a gurgling noise as Kahlan's dagger found his throat. He fell to the ground, and the lantern landed on its side, the light flickering, but it didn't go out. Kahlan held her breath, watching with her second dagger poised to throw if he looked like the first hadn't done the job. But he didn't move, even with the lantern spilling hot oil onto the ground beside him.

"Amelie!" Kahlan called quietly. "Are you there?"

"Yes," she said, coming out of the nearest tunnel and looking wide-eyed over at the dead guard. "Is he--?" she said tentatively.

"I hate to ask this of you," Kahlan said, "but he has the key to the cage. Can you get it?"

Even in the flickering light of the lantern, it was clear Amelie's face had gone white. But she nodded, and started toward the body.

"It's all right, Amelie. I've got it," Richard said, stepping over the dead guard.

"Richard!" Kahlan said, and even though she'd hoped to get out before he had to help, she was glad he was there.

He grinned at her. "I couldn't let this one make me look bad," he said, waving his thumb at Amelie as he hunted for the keys on the guard's belt. "Where did you learn to track like that?" he said. "I could barely keep up."

"My father's a hunter," Amelie said. "He taught me."

"Well, your father taught you well. Zedd and I were trying to catch up to you, to send you home, but you'd already snuck in here before we got the chance." Richard gave a quick laugh as he came over to the cage and let them out, handing Kahlan her second dagger. "You even made it easier for me to get in here, what with the guard following you down."

"Where's Zedd?" Kahlan said.

"Outside, on a hill close by. He's ready to help if we need it, but I don't know if he'll be able to do much yet. He's still pretty drained."

"If we keep our luck going like it has so far, we might not need him," Kahlan said, then regretted tempting fate like that. She turned to the children. "Listen, we're going to head up. When we get to the outside, I want you to head for the hill where our friend Zedd is. If there are any problems, he'll help you. We'll keep the guards busy."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Carrick said from the tunnel, holding a sword and a lantern.

Amelie gasped in fear, but Kahlan and Richard simply turned together to face him.

"With this," Richard said mildly, raising his sword.

"And these," Kahlan added, readying her daggers.

Carrick's eyes widened. And then he turned and ran. "Stop them!" they heard him yell from ahead of them as they followed.

"Damn!" Richard said. "Now we'll have to fight our way out. So much for our luck holding."

Kahlan didn't say anything as she ran up the tunnel. After what she'd heard from the children, on top of what Carrick had done to Bors, she was glad of the chance to make them pay. All of them.

She and Richard skidded to a stop when they came upon a pair of guards coming down the tunnel. They were joined by one of the miners, still covered in black dust.

The narrow tunnel made fighting difficult. Kahlan took the lead, recognizing that her daggers made her far more effective in the confined space than Richard could be with his sword. She took down one guard with a well-timed blow as the stabbed at her.

"Amelie!" Richard said behind her. "Get to the back—make sure we don't lose any of the children, and keep watch for anybody coming at us from behind."

Kahlan kept pushing forward, trying to get them out of these tunnels so Richard could help her.

"Hold them here, or you'll answer to me!" she heard Carrick yell somewhere ahead of her. She heard the sound of running footsteps for a moment as the guards in front of her paused to regroup. Kahlan did the same, trying to catch her breath before they started again. But the moment passed quickly, and soon she was fighting hard again. The miner grabbed her wrist as she stabbed at him. He pulled her toward him, and she lost her balance, stumbling forward.

Richard lunged past her and the man dropped her wrist, falling to the ground clutching his stomach.

"How many of them are there?" she heard Richard ask behind her, but she couldn't take the time to even try to count.

"There are nine guards most of the time," Merete said. "And a dozen miners, but I don't think many of them will try to fight you." Kahlan was impressed—none of the children seemed to be very frightened, and this girl had the presence of mind to keep track of how many guards there were. _Their parents should be proud_, she thought.

"And we've dealt with one miner and two guards so far, Kahlan," Richard said. "Seven guards to go."

Seven. _Make that six_, she thought as she slashed another and he fell. She stepped quickly over him, trying to keep moving forward, and left him for Richard to finish.

There was more light up ahead, past a curve in the tunnel, and the tunnel itself was getting wider. Richard stepped up next to her, and between the two of them they were able to force the men ahead of them back toward the tunnel entrance. Another one down, and they were a few feet closer. Richard took out another, grabbing his arm and yanking him down, then clubbing him over the head with the hilt of his sword.

"Where'd Carrick go?" one of the guards said, and he sounded nervous.

"Whatever he's paying you, it isn't worth dying for, is it?" Richard said, and one of the guards turned and ran for the tunnel entrance. The other three edged back, glancing uneasily at each other. But the one in front of Richard seemed to be more aggressive than the others, and he swung hard at Richard. The other two looked on for a moment as Richard fought him off, then they moved to attack, one going to help the other guard against Richard, and the other toward Kahlan.

She moved forward to meet him, hoping to push him back to the entrance. Kahlan blocked his initial swing and shoved him hard. He staggered back, and she turned to do the same to one of the men harrying Richard. He stepped back to avoid her, which left Richard free to deal with the other man. Kahlan was at the entrance now, with two men in front of her. She drove them back with a series of slashing attacks, and then Richard was next to her in the dimly lit room outside the tunnel, pushing the third guard back. The room was big, stretching at least twenty yards ahead of them, with several pillars supporting the roof. There was an open door to her left, and Kahlan could see the night sky through it.

"You can't win!" Richard shouted at the guards. "We're going to get those children out. You can let us, and live, or fight us, and die!"

"A hundred gold pieces to the man who kills him!" Carrick yelled from near the back of the room shouted. He was kneeling down next to something Kahlan couldn't see. The guards looked at each other again, and two of them renewed their attack on Richard.

"Get them out!" she called back to Amelie, and the girl nodded, her eyes wide. Kahlan turned back to make sure the guard in front of her wouldn't stop them, while Richard kept the other two at bay. _Make that one_, she thought, glancing over as one of the guards fell, clutching at his stomach. She sidestepped a vicious overhand swing from the guard in front of her and drove her dagger into his chest.

Kahlan turned as he fell at her feet, yanking her dagger from him. Amelie was shepherding the children out the door. "Hurry!" Amelie said. "Get away from this building as fast as you can!" She turned to look back into the tunnel to make sure there weren't any more children, then looked at Kahlan. "That's all!"

Kahlan turned to look for Richard. He'd just knocked aside the last guard's sword and run him through. "Richard!" Kahlan called. "Let's go!"

"Damn you!" Carrick yelled, and charged toward Richard. He swung a sword wildly at Richard, who blocked it easily. "You've ruined everything! All for a bunch of snot-nosed brats!" He swung again, and when Richard caught the sword on his own, the man shoved him hard. He turned toward Kahlan, and looked very surprised at the dagger he suddenly found buried in his chest. He fell to his knees, then slumped sideways.

Richard was getting to his feet just beyond the dead man, and he waved to Kahlan to leave. She turned to find Amelie just behind her. "Come on!" she said to Kahlan, and they started for the door.

There was a roar off to her right, and Kahlan found herself on the floor, her ears ringing.


	6. Chapter 6

The Bard's Tales: Children of the Earth

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kahlan, Richard and Zedd are not mine, and obviously I'm not getting paid in proportion to the angst I produce, or I'd be wealthy. Sorry for the short chapter, but this was a break that had to happen this way.

************************************************************************

There was a roar off to her right, and Kahlan found herself on the floor, her ears ringing.

_What was that?_ she thought dazedly, trying to get to her feet, and felt a stinging in her right arm. She looked down at it and saw a large splinter of wood sticking out just above her elbow. She pulled it out, wincing. _There must have been dragon's breath somewhere over there_, she thought vaguely. _Carrick must have set it off_.

Kahlan looked around and saw Amelie lying motionless, a shard of wood lying across her. "Amelie!" she said, and her voice sounded strange in her head, like she was underwater. Amelie still wasn't moving, and her eyes were closed. Kahlan crawled over to her and flung the piece of wood away. "Amelie?" There was a trickle of blood running across Amelie's temple, but there weren't any other major injuries Kahlan could see.

_Please, let it just be a bump on the head_, she thought, and then remembered that Amelie wasn't the only other person in the room when the explosion happened. Kahlan scrambled to her feet, fighting away a momentary dizziness. "Richard!" she yelled, turning back to where he'd been.

There was a tangle of beams where the roof had partially collapsed, and they were starting to smoulder as the fire spread. Carrick's feet stuck out from under one beam. _I wish I could kill him twice for this_, Kahlan thought furiously. She couldn't see anything on the other side, and couldn't see a way to get there either. The tunnel entrance was blocked, at least on her side, and the whole end of the building where Carrick had set off the dragon's breath had collapsed. It was a miracle they'd survived, she realized with a sick horror. "Richard! Are you all right!" she called desperately.

There was a cough, and then she saw Richard's head rise above the pile of wreckage. "I'm okay," he said. "Are you?"

_Thank the spirits_. "I'm fine," Kahlan lied, "but Amelie's hurt. Can you get out?"

He coughed again, and Kahlan felt her own throat stinging from all the smoke that was quickly filling the space around them. "I don't think so," Richard said. "I can't see a way over this, and it's catching fire anyway. I'll try to find another way out. You get Amelie out of here." He smiled at her, obviously trying to reassure her, soot streaking his face.

Kahlan hesitated, and as she did, the pile of rubble began to burn, shooting up flames higher by the second. She stepped back, looking for some way to clear a path for Richard, but the rest of the roof looked like it would come down any second.

"Kahlan! You have to get out!" Richard yelled over the growing roar of the flames. She couldn't see him anymore.

"No! I won't leave you!" Kahlan looked around wildly, trying to find a way, any way to get to him. She heard something, what sounded like another voice, but she couldn't tell. _One of the miners?_ she thought.

"Don't worry! There's another way out!" Richard shouted. "I'll be fine! You have to get Amelie out! NOW!"

"Richard!" Kahlan screamed, scrambling backwards as another beam fell in front of her with a roar. The heat was intense, and Kahlan coughed, finding it harder to breathe all the time with all the smoke.

"Kahlan! Richard!" she heard Zedd call faintly from outside. "You have to get out! There's more dragon's breath out here! I can't hold it much longer!"

Kahlan hesitated, torn between staying with Richard and saving Amelie. _Spirits, don't make me do this, _Kahlan thought._ It's like Dennee all over again. I can't bear it!_

"Kahlan, go! Please!" Richard yelled, but his voice was harder to hear. "I'll be okay, I promise! Trust me! She needs you! Go!"

Kahlan turned, looking at Amelie on the floor behind her. She was curled on her side, unmoving, her dark hair across her face. Kahlan cast one last look back at the fire separating her from Richard. _You'd better keep that promise_, she thought, and lunged forward, scooping up Amelie and running for the door, narrowly avoiding a falling piece of flaming wood.

The cool air outside was a relief, but it set her coughing even harder. Kahlan stumbled slightly as she made it out the door, looking around wildly for Zedd.

He was standing on a hill about fifty yards away, his face lit by the flames roaring behind her. He was surrounded by the children, his arms outstretched, his hands crackling with energy. But he seemed to be sagging. "Hurry, Kahlan! It's too hot--it's going to go up any second!" he yelled. He frowned momentarily, then looked worried. "Where's--?"

Kahlan sprinted toward him, unable to answer, her lungs protesting after inhaling so much smoke. _Come on, Zedd, you have to hold it_, she thought desperately. _Richard's still in there. Please..._

"RUN!" Zedd roared.

_Just a little longer, Zedd. He'll come. He promised_. Kahlan ran, holding tightly to Amelie, feeling the girl moan slightly in her arms, praying there'd be more time, that Richard had really found a way--

Kahlan didn't hear the explosion this time. One moment she was running, the next she was flying through the air, feeling the heat sear her back. The moment seemed to stretch into hours. She twisted in midair to avoid falling on the little girl still clutched in her arms. _Richard!_ She landed hard on her back, feeling the stinging pain from fresh burns, and lay for a moment, stunned, unable to breathe.

Zedd was running toward her, and she rolled to her hands and knees, leaving Amelie lying still on the ground. She struggled to her feet, turning to look back at...

Nothing. There was nothing left of the building, just debris flying through the air. And flames.


	7. Chapter 7

The Bard's Tales: Children of the Earth

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Kahlan, Richard and Zedd are not mine, and I'm not getting paid by the happy ending, either. So you'd better not expect one… Yes, it's the big finish. Hope you like it!

************************************************************************

"Richard!" Kahlan cried desperately, but she knew as she said it that he wasn't going to answer. She stared blindly at the devastated building, unable to take in what she was seeing. Bits of wood and ash and embers were still falling all around her, but she didn't notice them, or the crying children around her. "Richard..." she whispered. _Maybe he found another way_, she thought, but even as she thought it, she knew it was impossible. She'd barely made it out in time. _This can't be happening_, she thought. _This is a dream. I'm going to wake up. Please, let me wake up_. She took an unsteady step toward the still-raging fire.

"Kahlan, I'm so sorry," Zedd said from behind her, and his voice was even rougher than usual. "I just couldn't hold it any longer. Is he--?" He faltered, putting his hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look back at him, pulling away as she did. She couldn't seem to make a sound as she watched a tear run down his cheek.

Zedd felt a cold fear settle in his heart, for an instant overpowering the hurt he felt at the thought of losing Richard. _She's ready to die_. "Kahlan, don't. You can't--"

"Can't?" she ground out. "Can't what?" She turned to look back into the fire still burning in the rubble, suddenly unable to breathe, feeling her heart constricting in her chest. She took another step forward, and Zedd grabbed both her arms, holding her back.

"Spirits, Kahlan, no. I couldn't bear to lose you both," he whispered.

"Zedd, it's over," she said, and her voice was empty. "Just let me go to him." She tried to break free of his grasp, but he wasn't letting go. "Please."

"Kahlan, he wouldn't want this. He'd want you to continue the fight," Zedd said, trying to find something, some words that would reach through her pain.

"What fight?" Kahlan said furiously, hating him for throwing her words to Amelie back at her. She ripped one arm free and whirled to face the wizard, her free arm rising as though she were readying to confess him. "There is no fight anymore, Zedd! Rahl wins! How am I supposed to live in a world like that, in a world without him? I can't! I won't!"

"Without who?"

Kahlan spun around, her eyes wide, and Zedd's hand fell from her shoulder. Richard was standing a few yards away, his face lit by the fire. He was frowning at them, and there was a young boy next to him holding his hand. _All those stories are true_, Kahlan thought from a long way off, _you really can faint from shock_, and her knees buckled.

Richard sprang forward, catching her arms as she fell to her knees. "Woah, hey!" he said, kneeling in front of her. "What--are you okay?"

_Okay_? Kahlan thought wildly. _Okay_? It was such a ludicrous question, Kahlan laughed raggedly, half-sobbing, and then she couldn't seem to stop. She knew she sounded hysterical, and she didn't care. She flung her arms around Richard and clung to him like he was going to disappear if she let go.

"Zedd?" Richard said, bewildered, holding Kahlan's shaking body.

"Richard, we thought--" Zedd said, and his voice broke. He simply nodded his head at the raging fire behind him.

"Oh..." Richard's eyes went wide as he realized what Zedd was trying to say. "Oh!" Richard glanced down at Kahlan. "It's...it's okay, Kahlan. I'm fine." He stroked her hair. "I'm fine."

Kahlan took a hiccupping breath and pulled back from him, but she wasn't in control yet. She stared at him a moment, her expression unreadable, and then hit him hard in the chest with both fists. "You promised me..." she rasped, and broke off, bewildered by her irrational anger at him, but unable to get past it.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting one hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Kahlan. I'm sorry."

She shook his hand off, her anger boiling over. "You do not get to die first, do you understand?" she snapped, hot tears in her eyes, poking her finger into his chest for emphasis.

Richard pulled back, surprised, and then laughed. "Okay," he said, smiling lopsidedly at her. "I won't. But you don't get to, either, okay?"

Kahlan's anger vanished as suddenly as it had come, and she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She caught another breath, and whispered, "Okay."

Richard pulled her close, and she didn't fight it. "Then it's a deal," he said, one hand holding her head against him.

"Amelie?" the little boy said nearby, and Kahlan turned to look, hoping the girl was all right.

"Galen?" Amelie said faintly, then sat up abruptly, flinging her arms around the little boy.

"Easy there, little one," Zedd said, trying to regain his composure by focusing on the child. "Let me have a look at you." He fussed over her while Galen stood by, looking worriedly at her. "There you are," Zedd said after a moment, "right as rain."

_Thank the spirits_, Kahlan thought fervently, both for Amelie's health and for Galen's miraculous appearance. She turned back to Richard. "But how did you--?"

Richard nodded at Galen, who blushed slightly. "Galen there came to my rescue," he said. "He'd found another way out of the mines, and led me out just in the nick of time."

"Then you were in the caves all along?" Amelie said.

Galen nodded. "I was trying to figure out how to get the others out, but I could never get the guards away from them long enough. Till you came along."

"Well, it seems that things have worked out remarkably well, considering our general lack of a plan," Zedd said sarcastically. "But let's stop congratulating ourselves for being so lucky, and get these children back to their families."

They gathered up the gaggle of children, who seemed to be recovering fast from their ordeal, and set off toward Varden through the moonlit night.

As Zedd and the children moved ahead, Kahlan stopped suddenly. She turned to Richard, raising her hand to the side of his face, and then she pulled him to her, kissing him deeply. By the time Richard recovered enough to fully reciprocate, she broke the kiss. "What was that about?" he said, perplexed, and more than a bit annoyed at the brevity of the kiss.

Kahlan looked shyly at him. "When...when I thought you were...gone, there was a moment when I felt so angry that I had so few to remember." She smiled tentatively, then looked down. "I didn't want to feel like that ever again." She glanced back up, and there was an intense look in Richard's eyes. "What?" she said, and felt her heart racing.

"Do you really think that's enough?"

"Richard, we can't--"

"Yes, Kahlan. We can," he said, pulling her towards him this time. "Kieran and Viviene went a lot farther than just one."

"But I--"

He stopped her with a kiss that stopped more than her voice. For a long moment she was aware only of the kiss, and this time it was Richard who broke it. He pulled back, looking deeply into her eyes and smiling, and she realized her hands were entwined in his hair.

"Don't make me come back there!" Zedd shouted back at them, and Kahlan jumped and pulled away.

Richard grabbed hold of her hand, though, and as they started after the others, he said quietly, "That's a start, anyway."


End file.
